


Space

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Glad I was wrong!, I'm Sorry, canon compliant until episode 3.18, season 3 finale prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 finale prediction. This story was my coping mechanism to prepare for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

He blinks. _Beep_. Blinks again. _Beep_. It is all he hears: the monotone beeping to warn of impending system failure. Otherwise silence. _Beep_. His eyes finally adjust. _Beep_. He sees more clearly. _Beep_. He pulls himself up. _Beep_. Stumbles to the cockpit. _Beep_. His head is still spinning. _Beep_. He lets his body fall down on the pilot chair. _Beep_. He takes a deep breath. _Beep_. He can feel the shotgun wound. _Beep_. Sees his own blood. _Beep_. Yet, it doesn’t hurt. _Beep_. Strange, he thinks. _Beep_. Focus! Silence. He finally drowns out the beeping. His mind goes back to the last few minutes. Or was it more than that? How long has he been unconscious? His mind goes back.

They were scrambling to get everything setup in the quinjet. Hive trapped. Defeated. They were ready to blow his ass into space once and for all. Then the ambush. Daisy. May. The fight. Elena trying to swoop in to help May. Giving May a chance to head for the cockpit. Elena’s gold cross necklace being ripped off, almost hitting him in the face. May, yelling at them. “Get it ready. NOW!” Simmons and himself scrambling to secure the trap that holds Hive. Contained. Defeated. Alicia. With a gun. A shot. Pain. He stumbles backwards. Another shot. Alicia falling to the ground. Simmons dropping her gun, rushing toward him. May rushing past them towards the ramp yelling: “The autopilot is set. Get out. Get out NOW!” Then a strange noise. Swoop. May disappears. Elena had managed to slingshot in and grab her to safety. Where had Daisy gone? Had Elena overpowered her? A fleeting thought. The engines are running hot. He knows they don’t have enough time. Not even for Elena. Not even those few heartbeats she would need to get both of them out. He remembers what he said as he gently pushed Simmons away: “It’s okay.” He remembers the look on her face. The moment she realized what he’s doing. Her hands reaching out for him. She was determined to grab his hand. To grab his hand and hold on to it like he held on to hers on Maveth. Pulling them both to safety. But not this time. Elena returns. Grabs Simmons. One second she’s there, then gone. To safety. The quinjet takes off. Somehow he manages to push the button to close the ramp. The force of the takeoff throws him across the jet. He hits his head. Everything goes black. Until the beep. _Beep_. Focus! He looks out of the window: Space.

“Fitz?” The sound surprises him. “Fitz? Come in!” The comms. Focus. “Fitz!” He hears his name once again. The director’s voice. Urgent. Worried. “Sir.” A brief moment of silence. “Fitz!” Coulson sounds relieved. “We’ll get you out, Fitz. We’re working on it, okay!” He knows there’s no way. Waste no time, he thinks. 

“Jemma?” 

Silence. 

She gasps. 

The sound of her own name takes her breath away. It feels as if everything around her has gone silent, as if everyone else in the room has disappeared. They don’t exist. They’re not even there. “Jemma, can you hear me?” The transmission is choppy but she hears every word. She blinks. She’s afraid to answer. Somehow her mind thinks if she doesn’t answer, it won’t happen. That she’ll stop time. Stop everything. “Jemma?” His voice is softer now, pleading. “Fitz!” Her voice is shaking. She’s breathing heavily. She’s trying to hold back tears. “It’s okay, Jemma. I’m okay.” “Fitz, I..” She has no idea what she wants to say, but she wants to say something. “I’m not afraid, Jemma. I’m not afraid. It’s not you. The world is still going to have **you**. That’s all that matters to me.” “Fitz, please! I don’t want to…” It’s getting harder and harder to hold back tears. How can she stop it? How can she make it not happen? “You’ll be fine, Jemma. You’re so much stronger than I’ve ever been. You’re the one who made me brave, made me get out of my shell. You’ll be fine!” “Fitz, I… please.” “I love you, Jemma! The cosmos won’t keep us apart. It won’t keep us apart. I’ll be there. Somehow. I know I will. And you’ll be with me.” … She hears his words, but she cannot answer. She cannot imagine that any of the words he is saying are true. Not right now. She can’t. She doesn’t want to. “It’s beautiful.” She hears his voice again and snaps out of her own thoughts. “It’s so beautiful, Jemma. Magnificent really.” A tear starts rolling down her face as he reminds her of the conversation they had. _One day, we’ll find something magnificent in space._ He has found it. And he’s letting her know. One last attempt at telling her that it will somehow be okay. Somehow be okay without him. She believes him. She’s not sure why, but she believes him. “I love you, Fitz! I always will!”

He smiles. Looks out into space. Beautiful. Magnificent. Peaceful.

 _Beep_.

A loud boom. She winces. The comms go silent. She holds her breath. White noise.

Her eyes flutter. She knows what it means. Tears start streaming down her face. Her body starts to go limb, breaks down. Elena catches her, holds her, weeping. Her ears are ringing. She hears Elena mumbling in Spanish. A prayer? Her eyes glance across the room: shocked looks on people’s faces, May trying to be her stoic self, yet unable to stop her eyes from welling up, Mack, standing there, in disbelief, defeated, Coulson, yelling at the comms “Fitz! Fitz!”, rage and horror in his eyes. Her eyes glance across the room, her ears pick up the sounds, and yet she doesn’t feel like she’s actually there. _It’s so beautiful, Jemma._ His words are echoing in her mind. _Magnificent really_. Tears are streaming down her face. Then she smiles. 

##### Epilogue

" When you look up at the sky at night, since I shall be living on one of them and laughing on one of them, for you it will be as if all the stars were laughing. You and only you will have stars that can laugh."  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, “The Little Prince”


End file.
